Walter's Miracle
by kitsunemajin
Summary: Walter’s young daughter lies dieing in a hospital. It’s deja vu to seven years ago when she nearly died from the same illness. Now Walter is praying to God for the life of his little girl, the life of his miracle.


Summary: Walter's young daughter lies dieing in a hospital. It's deja vu to seven years ago when she nearly died from the same illness. Now Walter is praying to God for the life of his little girl, the life of his miracle.

A/N: This is the prologue to my story "Princess of Death." The reason this is not with the story is because when it was first written it was a songfic and I really didn't want to try and tinker with P.D. because of the disastrous consequences that happened on mediaminer when I attempted to rearrange it there. XP. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I don't own Hellsing, Kiora is mine though. This takes place prior to both the manga and the anime. Reviews are welcome; flames mean more s'mores! 

"Daddy." I heard my little girl whisper.

"What is it?" I asked gently, trying to hold back the tears.

She looked so small, so frail. It broke my heart that we were here in this hospital again. The last time we were here was years ago, and I'm afraid that this time, she won't be as lucky.

It almost killed me when Kassidy died, and then when they told me Kiora might not live… Thank heavens she did, but now… Now my little girl might not make it through tonight.

When she was born, she was both blind and deaf. The doctors didn't know why. They said that there was no reason for it, but also said that it could be the effect of her mother being older. Most of them said that she'd be fine in a while, but she wasn't. She nearly died that night.

Her entire body was affected, her heart, her lungs, her brain, everything. For some reason, her body wasn't functioning. She was in the hospital for six months. I was here everyday, thank heavens that Sir Hellsing let me come. He has done so much for her. Sir Hellsing was the one who recommended having her get an experimental treatment. Thanks to him, now Kiora can see and hear.

"It hurts." I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know it does." I whispered, gently squeezing her hand. "The doctor said that it would."

Dear God, I can't stand to see her like this. I would do anything to have her healthy and back home. Please God, please, don't make my baby go through another night like this. She's a child; she turned seven just last week. Please, don't take her; she's the only thing that I have left. I know you have your reasons, but please don't take my little girl.

Now tears are starting to fall. I carefully wipe them away, all the while trying to smile, to try and show her that everything will be okay, while trying to keep my own tears from falling.

Lord, didn't you hear the wishes she made on her birthday cake last week? She wants to be strong like her Daddy. That's all she wanted. I know that my wishes were different and I believe that you do too.

Last week, the doctors said that she could go into a relapse. I couldn't get it out of my head. When she blew out those candles, I prayed to you. My wish was that she would live, that the doctors would be wrong. Please God, let them be wrong, let Kiora live.

I know that there is nothing I can do if you want to take her from me tonight, but please; she's my angel, my miracle. She is the reason I get up every morning, the reason that I still believe in you.

Seven years ago, I almost gave up praying when she kept getting worse. Then you showed me that sometimes I have to trust you. This time I am begging you, I know you hold a place for her up in heaven, like you did for her mother, but she's already go a home here, with me.

I don't know if you're listening, but this is the only thing that I can do. The doctors have said that it would be a miracle if she lives, please, make her your miracle. You saved her before, why not now?

Please Lord, have mercy. I've had her for seven years. I know that I am older, but this is the first time that I have been truly happy. Kiora is my world; please don't take her from me.

I know that it's no use begging, once you've made up your mind. Please, she'll be your little girl forever, but I need her more than life itself. I'd be willing to trade places with her if it meant that she would live.

If you do take her, please make sure that she is with her mother, and that both of them know I love them dearly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Dornez." One of the doctors interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I can't explain it, but she's going to make it."

'Thank heavens." I muttered before looking back at my sleeping daughter.

_Thank you God. You've answered my prayers. Now my little girl can go home._

A/N: Please read and review. If you enjoyed this, check out my story "Princess of Death,"


End file.
